


Programado para Obedecerle

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección Los Vengadores [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Marvel - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: James Barnes pasó años en el hielo. Escuchándolo reír, escuchándolo llorar. Lo quiso desde la primera vez que escuchó su nombre; y lo amó desde que le pudo mirar a los ojos por primera vez.





	Programado para Obedecerle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scheduled to obey {WINTERIRON}](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059422) by [PrinceH (amOrrtenttia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/PrinceH). 



> Esta es la primera vez que publico algo en esta página. Estoy aprendiendo a usarla, así que si hay algún error agradecería mucho si me lo hacen notar. Publiqué esta historia en Wattpad primero, así que si hay alguien que le suele el título de ahí, sí, soy la misma persona. El resumen cambió, pero lo demás está ahí. Espero les guste.  
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> Disculpa el anuncio~ Pero uno debe de promocionar un [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) hasta en la sopa, si quiere que tenga visitas (ᗒᗨᗕ) ¿Te gustan mis historias? En mi [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) encontrarás todas las que he publicado ♡(ŐωŐ人) ¿Solo te interesa este fandom? En este link "[Marvel](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/p/categoria-marvel.html)" encontrarás más de esta pareja seguro. ¿Hiciste voz de anuncio de comercial? No te sientas mal, yo también, y sé lo molesto que es (*´∀｀） De cualquier manera, espero estés excelente, y gracias por leer esta historia, además del molesto anuncio. Saludos ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ

James se siente como un invasor en cuanto entra a la torre de los Avengers. Sintió que algo estaba mal desde el momento que en que despertó tras varios años dentro de aquellas pesadillas congeladas. El mundo ha cambiado. Nada es como recuerda. Nadie es como recuerda. Steve cambió. Muchos años, luego de la caída desde el tren, Howard Stark lo encontró. Se mantuvo inconsciente, pero con todo y eso pudo escucharlo todo. El gran Capitán América, desaparecido. El futuro del mundo estaba temblando. Todo aquello que Howard pensó podría ir mal, salió peor de lo que esperaba. Y James no podía hacer nada para ayudarle.

Le escuchó cuando fue a hablar con él, esperando que le escuchara, sin saber que realmente lo hacía. Bucky prestó atención a cada palabra. Vio, sin ser capaz de hacerlo en realidad, como Stark dedicaba su vida tratando de encontrar a su primer amor. Esa fue la parte más sorprendente para Barnes.

El saber que Howard Stark se enamoró de Steve Rogers.

Sufrió con él cuando le habló de ello. Sufrió cuando, poco a poco, la voz de Howard perdía emoción. Sintió que lloraba cuando él dijo “Conocí a una chica… Estoy seguro de que a ti y a Steve les agradaría” James sabía que él no la amaba.

No como lo amó a él.

Las visitas disminuyeron.

Luchó para permanecer consciente más tiempo. Sin Howard ahí, hablándole, cuidando de su salud, cada momento se hizo más difícil mantenerse ahí.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que _despertó_ de nuevo.

Howard estaba ahí, pero sonaba distinto. Su energía se había ido. Sus emociones siguieron el mismo camino. Era una persona completamente diferente. Y la única cosa que hacía que James estuviera seguro de que era el mismo hombre era el que continuaba buscando a Steve.

_Continuaba amando a Steve._

Stark no habló de su vida de nuevo luego de que regresó. Es por eso que James nunca escuchó sobre su esposa o hijo. No hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Howard nunca le contó a su esposa que se enamoró de alguien a quien declararon “muerto”, y para el momento en que ella se enteró ellos ya tenían un hijo. Barnes recuerda perfectamente la voz de su amigo cuando dijo _“No puedo dejar que lo aparte de mí, ¿no? Es todo lo que me queda. Si lo conocieras Buck… Sé que lo amarías”_

Ese día, James descubrió que Howard amaba a su hijo más que a nada en la tierra, y le escuchó decir cuan culpable se sentía por dejarlo por continuar buscando a Steve.

_“Sé que algún día lo encontraré, y cuando lo conozca, él entenderá por qué lo hice… Una vez que él se enamore, lo hará”_

Ese día Howard lloró por horas frente a él, y Bucky solo pudo escucharlo, mientras intentaba más que nunca abrir sus ojos o sus labios, sin éxito.

_“Solo espero que Anthony me perdone”_

Esa fue la última cosa que escuchó de él.

Después de ese día Howard Stark nunca regresó. James cayó dormido poco después.

Un día de suerte, años después, los Avengers fueron a una misión a una de las localizaciones más escondidas de S.H.I.E.L.D. Una de los primeros terrenos dispuestos para la organización. El primer Avenger, Steve Rogers, lideraba la misión. Encontró la cámara criogénica que contenía el cuerpo de James Buchanan Barnes. Rogers lo llevó hasta la nueva sede y habló con Banner acerca de las probabilidades de despertarlo. El doctor, no muy seguro, dedicó gran tiempo en los próximos meses intentando hacerlo. Lo logró.

**Lo que nos trae aquí.**

 

—No deberías amarlo.

Las palabras escaparon de su boca tan pronto como vio la mirada en los ojos de Anthony. Stark le miró con curiosidad. Ceja alzada.

Están en el comedor. Tony mirando a Rogers mientras Barnes le mira a él.

Meses han pasado desde que el mejor amigo del Capitán llegara. En ese tiempo, el novato aprendió muchas cosas acerca de los dos líderes del equipo. Había cierta tensión entre ellos que no podía negarse. Incluso cuando la tecnología en era más de lo que James podía entender, se hizo amigo de la IA JARVIS. Con su ayuda, Barnes leyó cuanto material encontró sobre los Avengers. No era ciego. Ya no más.

Él nunca vio las señales de los sentimientos de Howard porque no estaba acostumbrado a ello **. Pero ahora todo parecía tan claro para él.**

—El tiempo congelado dañó tu cerebro, James…. Porque ciertamente no tengo ningún tipo de sentimiento por el viejo.

Barnes rueda los ojos cuando el otro camina lejos de él. Corta la distancia y le toma del brazo antes de que pueda dejar el lugar. Tony permanece quieto, luego observa al soldado por sobre el hombro.

—No eres el primer hombre que se enamora de él… Lo conozco. Además de un amigo… Nunca te verá como algo más.

—¿Hablas por experiencia?

Barnes lo suelta.

—No hablo sobre mí—dije bajo, pero el otro le ha oído perfectamente.

Tony lo ignora.

—Me equivoque contigo.

Bucky le mira mientras él mira al Capitán, quien continúa hablando con Widow de Dios-sabrá-qué. Los ojos de Iron Man muestran tristeza cuando Steve le sonríe a la espía.

—¿Sobre qué? —cuestiona Barnes, regresando su mirada al otro.

—No te congelaste en el tiempo… De alguna manera… _Esta_ clase de cosas… Las entiendes… Me hace preguntarme, ¿cómo?

Si Stark notó cuán nervioso puso a James, no dijo nada al respecto. Dejó el comedor solo con una taza de café y desapareció por el resto del día, escondido en su taller.

 

 

En cuestión de tiempo la relación entre los dos cambia. Antes de James, nadie parecía interesado en sus sentimientos por el ídolo de América. Bucky piensa que debe decirle a Tony sobre los sentimientos de su padre, pero nunca lo hace. No está seguro de cómo reaccionará Tony. Comenzó a preocuparse por la seguridad de Anthony desde que Howard le habló de él. Incluyendo sus sentimientos. No quiere ser la razón de la tristeza de Anthony. Si sus sentimientos por Rogers son reales, le lastimará. Y Barnes está seguro de cómo lidiar con ello, en ese caso.

—No voy a mentirte—le dice a Iron Man un día, mientras están en el talle— Sé que él no es el indicado para ti…

Tony contiene una sonrisa.

¿Sabrá Barnes cómo suena?

—Deberías hacer una canción con eso.

—Si con ello me escuchas, la haré.

Se miran el uno al otro, sin decir una palabra. El chocolate se deshace en el cielo azul. Algo está cambiando entre ellos. Anthony está seguro de ello. Pero, incluso cuando Bucky parece más abierto para ese tipo de relación, Tony no está seguro de que puedan ser una buena pareja.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Stark, luego de unos minutos.

Mira lejos de Barnes, demasiado nervioso por lo que preguntará.

—¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?

James contiene el aliento por un segundo. Es bueno que Tony no le mire directamente, o notaría cuán nervioso se siente. Demasiado.

—Anthony…

No está seguro, pero incluso cuando cree que no es el momento, dice—

—No quiero ver como Steve rompe el corazón de otro Stark.

Tony no parece demasiado sorprendido, porque sus ojos regresan a Barnes después de ello. Corta la distancia entre ellos y luego, mientras le observa fijamente a los ojos, repite:

—¿Por qué?

El mayor no tiene una respuesta concreta.

—¿Sufriste cuando Howard lloró por Rogers?

—Sí.

—¿Sufriste cuando Howard murió?

—Lo hice

—Entonces supongo que es simple… James… ¿Amaste a Howard Stark?

—Era mi amigo

—Esa no era la pregunta.

James pierde la paciencia. Toma el rostro de Tony con cuidado, y se acerca mientras habla.

—Me preocupaba por él porque era lo único que me mantenía conectado a la vida… El último día que él me visitó en esa máquina de mierda él me habló sobre la cosa más maravillosa de su vida.

Tony sonríe con ironía, pero Bucky no le deja decir nada.

—Me habló de ti.

La sonrisa desaparece, y en los ojos de Stark hay verdadera sorpresa. Pone sus manos sobre las de James.

—Desde entonces… Lo único que me mantuvo en este mundo eras tú… Necesitaba verte…. Conocerte. Amarte.

Cuando James se acerca más, Tony no lo rechaza. Están cerca, sus labios a punto de conectarse…

Entonces JARVIS anuncia la llegada del Capitán, que ha ido ahí buscando a Bucky.

Se separan, un largo silencio surge entre ellos cuando Tony le responde a la IA que Rogers puede pasar.

—¿Está todo bien? —pregunta éste, cuando nota una tensión extraña entre ellos.

Se miran, y Tony responde.

—Todo está bien… ¿Necesitabas algo, Cap?

—En realidad, sí… Vengo por un consejo para… ¿Cómo lo llamas? ¿Hábitos de la vieja escuela?

Tony sonríe irónico.

—¿Estás tratando de llevar a una chica al baile? —bromea, sarcástico.

—Estoy tratando de llevarla a una cita… ¿Es algo demasiado pasado de moda?

—Deberías estar preguntándoselo a ella, no a nosotros—dice James, notando como se han oscurecido los ojos del otro— ¿Qué dices?

Tony, a un lado de James, asiente.

—Sí… Sí… Deberías… Solo ve… Capi-paleta.

Steve sonríe, parece emocionado.

—Gracias chicos… Les contaré luego como va… —informa, antes de caminar a la puerta.

—Yeey—murmura Stark, sintiéndose deprimido de repente. James parece igual de triste.

Odia esa mirada en sus ojos. Su dolor. Su sufrimiento.

—Anthony…

—Déjame solo, James.

—Pero…

—Ahora no.

Barnes no insiste más y sale del taller unos segundos más tarde. Una vez fuera, ordena a JARVIS informarle si algo cambia. Tony pasa varios días solo consigo mismo. Trabaja en un nuevo traje y sale del taller solo por comida. James está en el comedor cada vez que él va para allá, junto con una comida perfectamente balanceada lista en la mesa para cuando llega.

Un día, después de una buena siesta, Tony camina fuera de su cuarto y pasa junto al gimnasio. Desde fuera, distingue la silueta de James. Camina dentro y se acerca al otro. Barnes no ha notado su presencia, y continúa su rutina. James está levantando pesas, y cuando termina Tony dice

—No sabía que podías levantar tanto peso… 200 libras… Eso es algo.

—Sigue sin compararse contigo.

—Yo llevo armadura.

Barnes se ríe.

—Bastante justo.

Stark sonríe mientras se sienta a un lado suyo.

—Leí tu expediente antes… O ellos mintieron, o tú estás entrenando… Señor 120 libras.

James se sonroja repentinamente.

—Entrenamiento, entonces.

—Quiero ser más fuerte… Ganamos la guerra, pero ¿qué nos garantiza que no iremos a otra? Necesito estar preparado.

—Hiciste lo que pudiste antes… El gobierno no espera que te involucres en una guerra nueva… Pero no es para eso que estás entrenando, ¿verdad?

James no responde.

—En una simple guerra no necesitas esa fuerza… James, ¿intentas unirte a SHIELD?

—Por supuesto que no

—Entonces, ¿qué es?

—Cuando sea el momento, necesito ser capaz de defenderme.

—Tienes a todo el equipo cuidándote, ¿por qué estás preocupándote por algo así?

—No quiero ser a quien salven… Quiero ser el que puede salvar. Deberías entenderlo… Tienes tu armadura.

—Si se diera el caso, yo te salvaría.

—¿Y qué pasará si yo no puedo salvarte?

Stark siente que su cara arde, aparta la mirada de esos ojos azules. Él sabe exactamente qué decir para hacerle sentir así… Repentinamente nervioso… Emocionado. Amado.

—No soy Steve. No tengo súper fuerza… Necesito entrenamiento.

Tony vuelve a observarle mientras continúa hablando. Barnes parece curioso de pronto por la mirada que le ha dado, Stark sonríe mientras toma aire.

—Cállate.

Bucky lo hace.

—Fuiste soldado, así que probablemente lo tengas más fácil que yo, pero… Entrenaré contigo.

—No lo necesitas… Con tu traje…

—Sin mi armadura, ¿qué soy? —dice, mientras se acerca al rostro de Bucky— Además, no quiero ser el que sea salvado… Yo te rescataré a ti.

James sonríe.

—¿En serio? —responde, mientras sus labios se aproximan. Puede sentir el aliento del otro justo sobre su boca— Si me vuelvo más fuerte, yo seré el héroe.

—No soy ninguna damisela en peligro, y estoy seguro de que tú no eres un caballero azul.

—Admítelo, te encantaría ser salvado por este caballero—dice, y la sonrisa de sus labios es enigmática.

—Quizá—responde, y no le da tiempo de decir nada más, sus labios capturan los de Barnes en un beso.

Escuchan vagamente a JARVIS diciendo que alguien está por entrar, pero prefieren ignorarle. Lo próximo que saben es que Steve está ahí, mirándoles con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca en una O perfecta.

Tony, que continúa sobre Bucky (no estando muy seguro de cómo han terminado en esa posición) mira a Rogers con la irritación escrita en el rostro.

—Realmente escoges los peores momentos, Capi.

—Oh Dios… Lo siento… Realmente lo siento.

Tony se reiría de su forma de escapar si no estuviera tan molesto.

—Podrías trabajar en tu paciencia—le dice Barnes, divertido.

—James

—¿Sí?

—Cállate y bésame.

Y como si estuviera programado para obedecerle, lo hace.


End file.
